24 horas contigo
by NoodleMarichan
Summary: Cada año Emil y Leon se reunen para las fechas de navidad por un día completo. No siempre lo logran, por lo que intentan hacerlo lo más especial posible con el constante recordatorio de que se tendrán que separar de nuevo. Serie de drabbles, cada uno con una canción que delimita su extensión.
1. Closer

Empezaré con esta serie de drabbles-o-lo-que-sea-que-me-alcance-con-el-tiempo -de-una-canción. Es como un concurso de drabbles pero conmigo misma y el tiempo es determinado por la canción del tema. Trato de hacerlo lo más fluff posible como me permitan mis niveles de azúcar. Hoy el limite fue Closer de The Tiny.

* * *

Emil estaba a punto de darse por vencido, tratando de no dejar caer su latte por quedarse dormido en las bancas del aeropuerto. Había estado esperando desde varias horas antes un vuelo demorado y sentía que en cualquier momento le podían robar el morral de lo cansado que estaba. Ya no hallaba con que entretener sus manos para alivianar el peso de sus párpados. El teléfono que tomaba el WiFi gratis no tenía ningún atractivo ya que no podía mensajear con la única persona que le interesaba en ese momento.

Su novio le había prometido llegar esa noche para verse como siempre lo hacían cada año para navidad. Aunque también le advirtió que tal vez no podría. Estaba demasiado al otro lado del mundo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan ocupado para esas fechas? Leon y su estúpido trabajo. Leon y su estúpida distancia. Leon y su estúpido ser por tenerlo tan enamorado.

No podía culparlo ni a él ni a su trabajo ni a sí mismo ni a nada ni nadie. Simplemente tenía un avión atrasado en el que tal vez ni si quiera vaya. Al menos debió enviarle un texto o algo si no iba. Solamente le dejaba con esa angustia de que no iban a poder verse ese año.

Pequeños extractos inconexos que trataban de tener sentido en su cabeza soñolienta de una voz anunciando la llegada del vuelo, un brillo en la pantalla, el sonido de una puerta y una maleta y un beso apretado de unos labios secos en su frente que lo llevaban a su propio coche.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que quieran decir, pónganlo en un review por favor. Si les gusta o no les gusta, coméntenlo para mejorar la historia. Esperen el siguiente cap mañana.


	2. Boats and Birds

Hoy Boats and Birds por Gregory the Hawk

* * *

Desde su mullida cama, envuelto en una nube de colchas que lo cobijaban en la misma ropa que llevaba al aeropuerto, Emil notó las luces del horizonte de la madrugada proyectándose en la pared de enfrente. Escuchaba a la regadera amortiguada por los muros y veía la ropa de alguien más sobre su cama.

Podía preguntarse cómo había llegado allí, tratando de llenar las lagunas en su memoria con los momentos de su vigilia. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro. Experimentó una dicha inexplicable y se sintió tan querido en pocos segundos.

Robó una bufanda cercana a su mano y la olisqueo, buscando ese olor tan deseado y añorado. Al encontrarlo se embriagó de paz que disipó la angustia que había sentido hacia unas horas.

Escuchó que cerraban las llaves de la ducha. Arrojó la bufanda y volvió a su posición de antes, fingiendo estar dormido, justo a tiempo para que se abriera la puerta del baño.

Un suave aliento acarició su oído y una áfona voz le susurró:

—Sigue durmiendo, que será un día largo.

Apretó los párpados en congoja. Esperaba realmente que así fuera.


	3. Yellow

Esta vez fue Yellow de Coldplay

* * *

Abrió los ojos, descubriendo una nueva luz, dorada y cálida, entrando por su ventana conforme el sol empezaba a alzarse. Las sábanas atrapaban su cuerpo y no le dejaban moverse mucho. Tampoco es como que quisiera levantarse.

A pesar de la tibia apariencia de su habitación, Emil sentía los pies y brazos congelados, despojados de los calcetines y guantes que debían vagar en el océano de su cama. Se enrolló sobre sí mismo. Se hizo una bolita álgida para sentir una presencia que no podía no notar a su espalda. Y esa presencia parecía haberlo advertido a él también.

—Se apagó la calefacción –pronunció Leon roncamente contra su cuello en tono amodorrado –No pude encenderla.

Pero eso no le importó con los brazos que rodeaban su torso y le daban no más ni menos del calor que necesitaba. Acercó más sus cuerpos para sentir el largo cabello de Leon contra su propio cuello. Se puso a gusto y se dedico a observar el ascenso del nuevo día.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier cosna que quieran decir, por favor háganmelo saber con un review para mejorar.


	4. Last Night, Good Night

Pff, éste es más largo que los demás pero el tiempo fue más largo y pude explayarme más. Espero poder hacer los próximos también un poco más extensos. Límite por Last Night, Good Night por kz

* * *

La habitación tenía el brillo de la mañana, cegando con la claridad a cualquiera que no cerrara los ojos. Emil apenas y podía mantenerlos abiertos para seguir observando a su alrededor.

Todo parecía tan etéreo, tan perfecto y tan sublime.

No había vuelto a dormir desde que despertó al amanecer. Y tampoco había dejado de pensar en que, apenas salieran de la cama, empezaría uno de los mejores días de todos. Su mente divagaba a través de todas las posibilidades, infinitas, de ser felices por un día completo. Tenía tantas cosas planeadas que había imaginado y contenido por todo un año y a la vez tenía tan poco tiempo. No se sentía frustrado, se sentía desafiado e inspirado. De verdad, no cabía en sí de la felicidad que le inundaba hasta el más recóndito espacio de un alma que creía muerta y sólo estaba dormida.

Inhaló profundamente y mantuvo el aire. Era casi imperceptible, pero el aroma de Leon le era delicioso, ya fuera un perfume o la propia esencia de su piel. Si la memoria del olfato era la más prodigiosa, esperaba poder recordarlo por toda su vida.

Estiró las piernas, entumecidas. Sintió una de sus manos dormida y la movió enfrente para cubrirse de la luz que le daba directo en la cara, mientras se preguntaba si el brazo de Leon que estaba debajo de él también estaba en la misma condición. Supuso que sí. Se giró sobre sí mismo justo para encontrarse de golpe con el rostro sereno de su novio apenas despertado.

No esperaba tal agradable sorpresa. Jamás había visto sus ojos tan de cerca, limitados por las distancias y las cámaras. En ese momento, en esa su sonrisa cansada y la mirada adormilada, pudo ver un resplandor, no de la celestial iluminación, sino de un goce y una alegría vaga. Era un vistazo de lo que podría ser despertar juntos a diario. Un parpadeo de una vida que no podrían tener.

Sintiéndose demasiado solo de pronto, Emil envolvió el cuello de Leon con sus brazos, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. Tocó con su nariz la frente del muchacho, dándose cuenta de lo cautivador que le era. Dándose cuenta de que podían pasarse las horas perdidos en las cuencas de la intimidad del otro. Nadie los detenía.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que quieran decir, por favor háganmelo saber con un review para mejorar.


	5. Chocolate

¡Lo siento tanto! Soy una pequeña caquita por no haber actualizado en ¿cinco días?, bueno ¡en un montón! He estado muy ocupada, y la verdad es que también se me había olvidado. A ver cuantos drabbles más puedo subir en lo que resta de hoy. Hoy Chocolate de Jesse y Joy

* * *

Leon vio el reloj de la pared otra vez, moviendo su pierna intranquilamente. Había pasado una hora y Emil aún no salía de su habitación desde que había empezado a arreglarse. Y no quería parecer ansioso ni nada parecido, pero sus entrañas se estaban consumiendo a sí mismas. Tenía tanta hambre pero sabía que tenía que ser educado y esperar así que pegó la sien contra el cristal de la mesa, mirando al refrigerador como un fruto en lo más alto del árbol.

Se arregló el cabello por enésima vez en esa mañana, procurando que estuviera lo mejor posible. No era vanidoso, sólo que no quería verse mal para Emil.

No pudiendo soportar el rugido de sus tripas, se paró mareado y se acercó al aparato que desprendía un aura helada a pesar de que la calefacción ya estaba funcionando. Su mano apenas rozó la manija cuando sintió una mirada taladrando en su nuca. Se detuvo en esa posición antes de girarse gradualmente. Temía que, tal vez, Emil lo había sorprendido tratando de robar comida del frigorífico. Santo dios, no quería que lo encontrara así.

Pero sólo vio, posado sobre el sillón, una criatura que parecía un pingüino feo. Pero terriblemente feo.

Se alivio un poco, pero por alguna razón sospechaba que el pájaro era prejuicioso y chismoso. Tragó saliva y se inclinó con poco equilibrio frente al ave, tratando de impresionarla. Debía tener muy baja el azúcar o algo para tener esas ideas, pero no titubeo. Creyó que el animal le estaba dando por fin su permiso cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Esta vez sí era Emil.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó suavemente, y hasta se podía escuchar la sonrisa graciosa en su tono al hablar.

Leon no contestó. Lo nervioso que estaba y lo vergonzoso de la situación no importó nada cuando lo vio. Rebozaba magnificencia. Toda la hora que lo esperó había valido la pena. De hecho, por él, toda la eternidad valdría la pena.

* * *

Críticas, insultos, comentarios, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme son bienvenidos en los reviews :) Recuerden que ayudan a mejorar.


	6. Arms

Pffff, quiero tener un ritmo constante pero los exámenes me susurran _ni madrees._

* * *

Trataba de no mirar la sangrienta carne de res y aún cuidar sus dedos de rebanarlos. Pocas veces Leon tenía tiempo para comer algo casero y menos para cocinar el mismo. Ignorante, sólo dejaba que Emil le diera órdenes y se encargara de lo que tenga que ver con estar cerca del fuego.

Cuando le iba a entregar los vegetales y carne cortados notó que el muchacho le daba la espalda y no le hacía ni el menor caso. Tuvo que reprimir un impulso primitivo y cursi. Se quedó en la mesa meditando entre pararse o seguir sentado ahí.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que compartir para poder considerarse cercanos? Han estado dos años juntos. "Juntos", ya que realmente no podían hablarse o verse más de dos horas sin que les ardieran los ojos de las pantallas luminosas. Conocían tantas cosas del otro pero casi eran desconocidos. Era como si se hubieran encontrado hacia unos días.

Leon consideraba, que les faltaba un poco de la magia del contacto físico constante. Un poco de extrañarse mientras van al trabajo pero no poder estarse tranquilos de la impaciencia de que termine el día para volver a casa y verse de nuevo. Se sentía un pequeño aislamiento en su pequeña relación. Creía que era un poco apresurado, que podría verse mal. Que Emil ya no querría que se le acercara así. Tal vez era inocente y un poquito puritano.

¿Qué importaba algo de eso? Leon sólo quería ser cariñoso.

Así que se le acercó silenciosamente por detrás de su novio y pasó sus manos por su torso y su pecho, abrazándolo con ternura. Por supuesto que le metió un buen susto, pero no podía negar que no deseaba la dulzura de esos brazos.

Trataba de no mirar la sangrienta carne de res y aún cuidar sus dedos de rebanarlos. Pocas veces Leon tenía tiempo para comer algo casero y menos para cocinar el mismo. Ignorante, sólo dejaba que Emil le diera órdenes y se encargara de lo que tenga que ver con estar cerca del fuego.

Cuando le iba a entregar los vegetales y carne cortados notó que el muchacho le daba la espalda y no le hacía ni el menor caso. Tuvo que reprimir un impulso primitivo y cursi. Se quedó en la mesa meditando entre pararse o seguir sentado ahí.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que compartir para poder considerarse cercanos? Han estado dos años juntos. "Juntos", ya que realmente no podían hablarse o verse más de dos horas sin que les ardieran los ojos de las pantallas luminosas. Conocían tantas cosas del otro pero casi eran desconocidos. Era como si se hubieran encontrado hacia unos días.

Leon consideraba, que les faltaba un poco de la magia del contacto físico constante. Un poco de extrañarse mientras van al trabajo pero no poder estarse tranquilos de la impaciencia de que termine el día para volver a casa y verse de nuevo. Se sentía un pequeño aislamiento en su pequeña relación. Creía que era un poco apresurado, que podría verse mal. Que Emil ya no querría que se le acercara así. Tal vez era inocente y un poquito puritano.

¿Qué importaba algo de eso? Leon sólo quería ser cariñoso.

Así que se le acercó silenciosamente por detrás de su novio y pasó sus manos por su torso y su pecho, abrazándolo con ternura. Por supuesto que le metió un buen susto, pero no podía negar que no deseaba la dulzura de esos brazos.

* * *

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños, todo es bienvenido en mi cajita de reviews~


	7. Your song

A pesar de lo cortos y fáciles que pueden ser estos drabbles de escribir, mi ser está demasiado ocupado viviendo sin inspiraciones. Hoy Your song

* * *

¿Qué chiste había en sentarse a comer congelados frente al balcón abierto?, se preguntaba Emil, temblando un poco bajo su cobija y apresurándose la cuchara a la boca para no dejar que se enfriara el estofado. Qué cosa tan descabellada.

No tenía mucho sentido, la verdad. Era diciembre y el viento era gélido como el aliento de Hades. Aunque ni siquiera habían tenido que mover la mesa, por lo que parecía haber estado destinado así.

Emil, de pensamiento tan racional y calculador a diferencia de la psique exaltada de León, no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que hacían.

Tal vez era la vista de la ciudad bajo sus pies, callada y blanca como un pueblo nebuloso fantasma. La gente pronta de llegar a lugares y los niños y viejitos de las calles sin prisas ni preocupaciones que disfrutaban de las fiestas. El canto siniestro de los pájaros que no migraron y el olor de los bosques lejanos traído con la brisa de hielo.

Tal vez era, que a pesar del clima, sentía una calidez irradiando de Leon. Era ver en la mirada del otro y compartir secretos a través de ella.Y caer una y otra vez en los hoyuelos de él cuando sonría al atraparlo viéndole los labios.

Tal vez era el hecho de saber que por superficiales y cortos que fueran esos minutos que pasaban en silencio, sólo mirándose, eran preciosos y sagrados. Que quedarían tatuados en su memoria como un momento de sereno y feliz de su corta y desabrida vida.

No sabía qué tenía todo eso de especial, pero algo dentro de él le decía que le encantaba.

Y tal vez jamás lo sabría.

* * *

Los regaños pueden ser recibidos en los reviews, por favor.


End file.
